<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythm of the Night by xxwhiterose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636747">Rhythm of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose'>xxwhiterose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Fluffy start, Gay panic Weiss, I've never oneshot this long, Lemon, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mention of alcohol, Post-Vol2, Ruby is dom, Smut, Uhhh tags are hard, Weiss sub, Young love is great isn't t, drunk Ruby, look at them go, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss comes back after a long night of studying to witness Ruby completely plastered drunk. After helping Ruby recover somewhat, they both go to bed, then Ruby starts to get a little.. touchy feely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhythm of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoo boy</p><p>This started out fairly soft and fluffy, and then it so happened to turn into smut very very quickly. I have zero regrets because gay panic Weiss is great as a sub.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twelve glass bottles sitting on the wall..."</p><p>Ruby lazily swung the half-empty bottle of (expensive) wine around in her hands, watching as the burning liquid inside sloshed around in a circle. It swirled around with each rotation of her wrist, before her arm fell heavy and she dropped it to the side of her again. It hit the carpet with a hollow *thunk*, but didn't shatter. Thank god, if it did, Weiss would kill her. Strangle her, most likely.</p><p>The thought of Weiss' hands around her throat sent a drunken shiver of excitement down her spine, picking up the bottle again to read the labels. She realised she probably should've done that two hours ago when she started drinking, but oh well. It's too late now anyway. She couldn't really make out much through her blurry vision, so she cast the bottle to the side again. She was restless, again.</p><p>That was what had brought this on to begin with. Being bored. It was such a boring feeling to be bored, wanting to do something, or someone, and not being able to. In her case, she wanted Weiss. She wanted the silver haired heiress to hold her and cuddle her and whisper secret words into her ear, but she wasn't here. No, Weiss had big finals coming up that she had to study for. Ruby had offered to help, but noooo, Weiss had to go alone.</p><p>A sad pout came to her face as she took another swig from the glass bottle. This expensive wine was definitely worth the money. Every last drop felt like lava burning down her throat, before settling in a pool of warmth in her stomach. It made her forget about the world, forget about her responsibilities a team leader and about the fact that Yang and Blake we're going to be gone for the next week on a mission. It blurred all of that away, replacing it with warmth along her body, and especially between her legs. God, she was just so bored. She wanted-</p><p>Her thoughts stopped as she heard a quiet click from their dorm room door. She let her head lol back, leaning against the footboard if Weiss' bed as she awaited whoever was coming in to make themselves known. Sure enough, Weiss stepped through the door a second later, pausing to look down at the plastered youth that was sprawled against the foot of her bed with a look of surprise. Ruby waved.</p><p>"Heyyya Weiss."</p><p>The Schnee remained staring at Ruby for a moment longer, almost in disbelief. Ruby's waving hand fell to her lap limply, her lips frowning as she noticed the increase of books in her partner's hands. More to study? Great, Ruby could totally hep once the room stopped tilting. Oh wait that was her head.</p><p>"Ruby." Weiss' voice cut through the air like a knife, cold, sharp and to the point. The named girl looked up with a drunken smile, before her head fell back against the board again. The Schnee sighed, leaving her books on her desk with a hard slam before turning and locking the door behind her. Ruby giggled, hiccuping midway.</p><p>"Ooo, locking the door are we?" She slurred, watching as Weiss came over to her and crouched down. Weiss plucked the bottle from Ruby's fingers despite the groan if protest, shaking it around and frowning as she realised how much was gone.</p><p>"Ruby, how long have you been sipping at this?" Weiss asked, holding the bottle out for Ruby to see. The red caped girl simply shrugged, shuffling closer against the board.</p><p>"Dunno, a few hours? How long are you gone? Since then," Ruby replied. Weiss frowned, looking down to the expensive liquor bottle. She had been gone most the afternoon, and it was nearing two in the morning. If Ruby had been drinking while she was gone, it was most likely for the last six hours, even more. A heavy sigh came from her lips.</p><p>"You're drunk."</p><p>"Get drunk with me~"</p><p>"Ruby, no. You need to go to sleep."</p><p>"But I'm not tired... and I'm horny."</p><p>"Ruby.." Weiss pinched her nose in frustration. This was going nowhere fast, but there was another half left of the bottle. She swirled it around in the bottom, watching her partner in concern. She had seen Ruby become tipsy before, but this was the first time Weiss had seen Ruby out of it. And... And if she was 'hot and bothered' like she said she was there was no chance of getting through this easily.</p><p>"Drink with me~ just two best buds," Ruby slurred, hooking an arm around Weiss' shoulder and pulling. Weiss fell in beside her with a yelp, the white glass still clutched in her hands. Weiss didn't have much energy left, but maybe the alcohol would take the buzz off her mind. She shook the thought out of her mind. She had to be the responsible one here, she couldn't just... Join in. No matter how much she wanted to.</p><p>"..No. No, you need to get some sleep," Weiss said, standing back up to her own feet and walking to their small kitchen. She could hear Ruby groan behind her as she left, something about not getting rid of the rest of the wine. She looked down at the bottle in her hands again, before sighing and dropping it into the bin. It hit the bottom with a crash, which earned another depressed whine from Ruby.</p><p>"My wine..." Ruby cried, slumping against the footboard, her energy slipping from her fingers, "My poor, precious friend. You *hic* will be remembered. Or not. I don't know how much I'll remember in the morning..."</p><p>Weiss appeared back out of the kitchen will a cool bottle on water in her hands, moving to crouch in front of Ruby as she handed it to her. Ruby looked at it, and then back at Weiss with a disgusted look.</p><p>"Drink it," Weiss ordered, wrapping Ruby's hands around the plastic herself, "All of it, and no buts. It's not full."</p><p>Ruby took the bottle with a frown, pulling the top open with her teeth before sucking in the cool water. Weiss watched for a moment longer, making sure the girl was actually drinking it, before standing up and crossing the room to their dresser. </p><p>She opened the piece of furniture and fished around the mess of clothes, moving neatly folded outfits untill she found what she was looking for. She pulled out Ruby's pajamas in victory, before placing her own on top. Weiss turned back to Ruby in time to see her finish the water Weiss had given her, before throwing the bottle across the room. The plastic smacked off the wall and fell to the ground close to the recycling bin. If Ruby had been aiming for the trash, she had majorly missed. </p><p>Weiss stopped to look at the drunken girl for a moment. This was the first time she had ever seen Ruby as out as she was. Usually, Ruby would stay away from alcohol like a plague ("It'd ruin my youth! My innocence!"). She was curious as to why Ruby had started drinking so heavily so suddenly, and it wasn't because of the taste of the wine. It was known to be sour and hard to swallow, two things Ruby despised. </p><p>"Ten points for Ruby," Ruby mumbled with a smirk, looking back and noticing Weiss staring at her, and then to the clothes in her arms, "Are you going to undress me Weiss-y?"</p><p>All other thoughts left the Schnee's head at that comment. Her face lit up in a blush at the thought, her throat growing tight as her heart hammered against her ribs, "D-don't be ridiculous! You're capable of dressing yourself. You don't need me.. my help."</p><p>Ruby, even in her intoxicated state, caught the heiress' flustered state like a mousetrap, snapping down on the opportunity, "Are you sure~? I don't mind sharing.."</p><p>Weiss practically threw Ruby's nightwear at her, before hastily making her way to the bathroom to change, "Change. Now. You better be fully clothed by the time I'm out!"</p><p>Weiss shut the door behind her with a hot sigh, locking it to make sure the Rose didn't try anything while she changed. She flicked on the light, patting her cheeks as she willed the blush away. The thought of getting Ruby naked made her body warm with excitement- No. No, get that out of your head..</p><p>Weiss closed her eyes, as if that would help. Her brain was sending images to her, images of a naked body, toned with years of practice and expertise. Her warm, calloused hands against Weiss' body, moving across her skin like a warm ripple-</p><p>"Stop. Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it," Weiss scolded herself, instead starting in the process of undressing her own body. Goosebumps had risen across her skin at the thoughts of Ruby that she was desperately trying to repress, instead trying to focus on her night routine. She cursed her female hormones, making her thoughts wonder off like that. </p><p>Ruby was her friend, nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing between them... Well, Weiss told herself that. She had tried to avoid the building tension that appeared in her chest whenever Ruby was around, instead blaming it on the girl's presence being enough to kill her, but she was only lying to herself. </p><p>Weiss had a crush on her team leader, wether she liked it or not.</p><p>Weiss pulled her nightgown over her slim figure, before reaching up to untie her pony tail. She watched her reflection carefully, her eyes watching her red face. Why was it that it was always mirrors that gave her away? The blush across her cheeks and her shoulders were a big enough sign that Weiss was clearly flustered, all reflected back in her face without a choice. </p><p>She didn't even know how the crush had developed. They were reaching their third year in Beacon, and each year Weiss seemed to grow closer to her partner. Gone was the reckless, brash girl that Weiss had met, replaced with a more mature, stronger built female. Granted, some of the traits remained, like the innocence and the playfulness. Anything that made Ruby herself stayed right where it was. Weiss believed it was that that was the culprit of her cursed crush. Growing up beside her, watching her mature. She hoped Ruby felt the same sentiment, even if only a bit.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Weiss looked back up at her reflection. Any signs of a blush were gone from her face, for now. Taking that as her time, she picked up her folded uniform and unlocked the door, narrowing her eyes as she opened the door again, "Ruby, so help me, if you don't have any clothes on--"</p><p>She opened the door, to find the spot where Ruby had been vacant. She blinked, looking around for the drunkard. She didn't have to look very far, as the small ball curled under the heiress' duvet was a giveaway sign of where the Rose had gotten to. Weiss sighed, leaving her uniform on her desk beside her books, before moving over to her bed. Judging by the light snoring coming from her, Ruby was already asleep.</p><p>"What am I going to do with you?" Weiss mumbled, ignoring the rampent blush on her face and crawling in beside the rose. She shifted around carefully, pressing her back against Ruby's chest before letting out a quiet sigh. This was a one time thing, and if Ruby wasn't plastered drunk, Weiss definitely would've kicked her out to her own bed. She closed her eyes, letting her heavy head press into the pillow. </p><p>Just as the grace of sleep was about to catch her, Weiss felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her torso. She froze immediately, looking back over her shoulder as Ruby pulled closer to her. She was still sleeping.</p><p>Weiss didn't dare move as Ruby continued to tangled her legs in the Schnee's, and move her head to lie against her back. Weiss had just become Ruby's personal stuffed animal. Ruby was warm, and so were the light breaths that were tickling the back of Weiss' neck and shoulder as she slept. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as she focused on keeping her breathing steady, trying to force herself back to sleep, however her plan wasn't working out very well.</p><p>Slowly, Weiss opened her eyes. She was much warmer than she had been, especially in her nether region. She could feel the dampness between her legs as she shuffled around agitatedly. Ruby's hands wrapped around her abdomen definitely weren't helping, nor was the leg that had found itself tangled between Weiss'. Ruby was so close but so far at the same time, and it was torture. She debated moving to Blake's bed instead. She was sure the Faunus was understand.</p><p>A small nip at the base of her neck froze her solid. Weiss could feel Ruby's hands begin to move up from her abdomen towards her chest in a soft movement. She glared back at Ruby again with a mortified look across her features, however she was met with a soft silver gaze that made her stomach drop.</p><p>"Relax," Ruby whispered, dipping her head beneath the duvet. Weiss opened her mouth to usher an embarrassed remark, but her mind was quickly changed as she felt Ruby's calloused hands gently tracing up her delicate frame towards her breasts. She pressed her lips together as Ruby's hands wrapped around them, massaging them carefully. She shut her eyes for a moment, tensing at the feeling, before looking to where Ruby's head had disappeared under to covers.</p><p>"R-Ruby, n-no. You're drunk-" Weiss sputtered, trying to move Ruby's hands from her breasts. She met the warm, foreign hands on her body, lifting them off reluctantly, "Go back to sleep."</p><p>"I may be drunk, but you're desperate~ I can tell.." Ruby whispered against her ear. Weiss quivered, shutting her eyes as her body warmed up again. This was wrong, so so wrong, but Ruby was right. Weiss was desperate, very much so, but Ruby was drunk. This wasn't the real version of her. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"I am not desperate."</p><p>Ruby cocked an eyebrow, her lips brushing off one of Weiss' shoulders, "Really? Are you *hic* sure?"</p><p>Weiss let out a surprised yelp as Ruby pulled her back down into the bed, pressing her back flat against the mattress. She looked up to meet Ruby face to face, her beautiful silver pools melting into Weiss' azure ones. A hot flush crossed the Schnee's face, almost choking on her tongue as Ruby's face grew closer. She could feel her hair tickling her face as she wretched her eyes closed, desperate to not fall for this trap.</p><p>"I thought sooo," Ruby hummed, lowering her head into the crook of Weiss' neck again. Weiss shivered, pressing her lips tightly together.</p><p>"Ruby-"</p><p>"Shhshuh.. Just tell me and I'll stop," Ruby mumbled, barely loud enough for the Schnee to hear before she pressed her lips to Weiss' neck and nibbled. Weiss bit the back of her lips as the brunette continued to suck and bite at that particular spot, before moving down to her collarbone and repeating the action. Each bite earned a breathy sigh from Weiss, who still wasn't sure if this was okay or not. Ruby was still Ruby, except she was drunk, but when you were drunk you did what you truly wanted to do, right? Ruby still had at least *some* mental control here.</p><p>Before she got to debate that question anymore, a pair of hands found their way up Weiss' nightdress, pushing it up and out of the way. They found the spot where they had been earlier, grabbing at her breasts eagerly. Weiss gasped at the warm touch, pressing her head into her pillow as Ruby explored her chest, before finding a particular pair of nubs. Ruby looked up to her partner with a soft smile, pulling on the nightgown as a sign that she wanted it off. Weiss obeyed, lifting her arms up as Ruby pulled the dress over her head before tossing it across the room. </p><p>Ruby brought her lips back down to Weiss' chest, this time starting at the valley in-between Weiss' breasts. She sucked and bit at her cool skin, each hand on a small mound as her thumb worked the nubs that were quickly growing harder. Her lips moved down Weiss' breast, licking the skin until she got to the darker patch, where she began to sloppily kiss at it. Weiss' fingers grasped at the sheets below her, a shuddered breath coming from her. She could feel Ruby smile against her skin.</p><p>"When.. When did you get this...good?" Weiss asked between laboured breaths. Ruby didn't respond, instead pressing her tongue against the nipple and swirling it around. She lifted her mouth with a wet pop, Weiss' boob falling back into place as Ruby moved up to crash lips with the heiress.</p><p>Weiss was taken aback at first, stunned at how forward and hungry Ruby's kiss was. She could taste the wine off her lips as they met, and slowly Weiss began to return the same hunger. She hummed deeply, her hands trailing beneath Ruby's shirt to caress her back. She felt a tongue press against her lips, asking for access into the Schnee's mouth with vigor. The alabaster girl separated her mouth just barely, moving her tongue up to meet with Ruby's. She flinched back at first, but quickly found Ruby's tongue rubbing off her own. </p><p>She could taste the burning from the wine in Ruby's saliva, pressing her head forward more as she got more and more eager to return the passion. Their tongues interlocked in a fight for dominance, and the Schnee quickly found herself to be losing. She whimpered into the back of Ruby's throat, and Ruby returned the noise.  They pulled away for a second, if only, to catch their breath, before plunging back in again.</p><p>Weiss could felt Ruby's hand give one more squeeze of her breast, holding out on letting go for a few minutes, before slowly beginning to move down. She traced her lover's frame like a picture, drawing her fingers along each curve carefully. Weiss hummed into Ruby's mouth at the feeling, goosebumps rising along her arms. It was ticklish, but not to the point that made Weiss want to squirm away. She could feel Ruby tracing down her ribs, before stopping to circle each of her developing abs tenderly, before moving even further down.</p><p>Practiced hands wormed their way to the warm spot between Weiss' thighs, her fingers gently pushing Weiss' legs apart so she could admire the prize that awaited her. Ruby finally broke free of the kiss, peppering kisses down Weiss' body as she came to Weiss' twitching sex. She opened her mouth, pressing her tongue to Weiss' swollen clit gently.</p><p>Weiss gasped, looking down to Ruby with a lust in her eyes that would've shamed her if she cared. Ruby's mouth enveloped the small bulb carefully, sucking and licking on it carefully as she examined any reactions from the heiress. Weiss felt her toes curl, deep breaths coming from her mouth as she adjusted to the feeling. Brief words escaped from her lips, "oh", "hnn". Breathy words, but still the same.</p><p>Ruby gently pushed a digit into the quivering form below her, pausing as she felt Weiss' walls clench and twitch at the feeling of a new foreign body inside her. Weiss bit her lip, pressing her head back into the pillow again before looking down to meet Ruby's studying silvers, "It's... Hhhahh,  it's okay... I want you.."</p><p>Ruby smiled, moving her mouth down to Weiss' clit again, "Now who's desperate?"</p><p>Weiss bit back a snarky remark as Ruby gingerly began to move her finger, starting with gentle, slow pumps. She could feel Weiss' ribbed walls contracting at each push, responding to a breathy moan that would escape her lips. Ruby's mouth moved back to working on the clit, sucking and pulling at it desperately. She wanted Weiss to orgasm hard, and she was going to do everything in her power to do so. </p><p>Slowly, she increased the pace, her finger soon sliding in and out of Weiss smoothly as her hand became cloaked in the Schnee's honey. She added another finger, hearing Weiss' groan of pleasure as she began to pump with the two of them. Ruby's fingers explored every region they could find, rubbing up against any sensitive parts they crossed. Weiss began to buck her hips back down in response, her back slowly starting to arch as she began to reach her limit.</p><p>"Fuck- ah-hnn! Ru-Rub-y-" Weiss choked out, reaching down and grasping at Ruby's hair, her fingers becoming tangled in her brown tendrils. Ruby smirked, lifting her head from the clit and using her free hand to vigorously rub circles on it. Weiss gasped loudly, loud grunts and moans leaving her mouth as Ruby pushed deeper with her fingers. The brunette sat up, locking eyes with Weiss.</p><p>"Cum for me," Ruby mouthed. Weiss' took two more deep breaths, before her body tipped over the edge. Her vision went white, blue eyes rolling back in her head as she jerked. Ruby pressed her fingers knuckle deep into Weiss, a loud, unintelligible cry coming from the woman as her body sparked to life. Electricity ran through her body, her back arching as she gasped for breath. Her fingers grasped what they could on Ruby's back, leaving angry red marks as she scraped for a hold. Ruby winced slightly, but didn't dare move, instead jostling her fingers slightly inside the small figure beneath her, moving down so that she could allow Weiss to buck her hips. She could feel a pressure behind her fingers, so Ruby gently rubbed one of the warm walls her fingers were surrounded by, getting another loud moan from Weiss.</p><p>Warm fluids came onto Ruby's hand as Weiss orgasmed, her legs trembling heavily. It seemed to go on forever, wet spurts soaking her hand thoroughly as Weiss bucked. Finally, trembling hips came to a stop, deep breathing masking moans as she calmed. Ruby pulled her fingers free as Weiss slumped into the bed, exhausted breaths racking her chest. Ruby hummed, liking the contents off her fingers before crawling up to lay into the back of the Schnee. Weiss' body trembled in relief, her clit sore and throbbing as she came off her high. A relieved hum came from the back of her throat as the static finally burned out from her body, her head and heart finally slowing down. She swallowed, barely turning to look to her partner with a glow in her eyes.</p><p>"That... That was amazing," she mumbled, her eyelids already growing heavy as Ruby nestled closer to her, her arms wrapping back around Weiss' abdomen and her legs tangling back together. Ruby smiled, closing her eyes and resting her chin on Weiss' neck. She could still taste Weiss on her tongue, and although she wanted to go for another round, she didn't want to push her luck. Besides, her own vision was already swimming, dark edges threatening to pull her asleep just out of sight.</p><p>"It definitely was, but we don't tell Yang," Ruby hummed, already half asleep by the time she finished her sentence. Weiss managed a weak chuckle, resting her head back onto the pillow as she closed her own azure pools. Although her heart was still racing, a numbness was slowly creeping up her body as exhaustion began to weigh her down. She reached down to Ruby's hands, wrapping her fingers around the tan ones around her. She squeezed slightly, and she got a gentle squeeze back.</p><p>"No, we absolutely do not tell Yang." She hummed, before finally allowing her body to rest. They were both out within seconds, light breathing filling the stuffy room as they slept. It was easily the best sleep either of them had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>